mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Prince12/2nd Annual MySims Wiki End-of-the-Year-Awards: The Nomination Blog!
Hey guys! You guys remember the 1st Annual End-of-the-Year-Awards hosted by C-Dog (Wii maniac) back in 2011? Well, I decided 2 revive it, and I already asked C-dog if I could host this End-of the-Year-Awards this year and he said yes. So, here we go. Now, Judge Selections will begin on November 15th, so you can nominate yourself for that if you'd like. You may nominate things for the following categories and I'll add them 2 the list after you nominate. Categories Best of 2011-2012: *TV Shows *Movies *Video Games *YouTube videos *Actor *Actress *Anime *Cartoon *Video Game Systems *Songs *Books *ADD OR REMOVE SOME IF YOU LIKE, ONLY UNTIL NOVEMBER 15TH Nominees for Nominations TV Show *The Walking Dead - 1 Nomination *Derren Brown: Apocalyspe - 1 Nomination *Big Brother - 1 Nomination *Survivor - 1 Nomination *Victorious - 1 Nomination *Once Upon a Time - 2 Nominations *The Vampire Diaries - 1 Nomination Movie *The Hunger Games - 5 Nominations *Paranormin - 1 Nomination *The Avengers - 1 Nomination *Brave - 3 Nominations *The Amazing Spiderman - 1 Nomination *Prometheus - 1 Nomination Video Game *Paper Mario: Sticker Star - 1 Nomination *Minecraft 1.3 - 3 Nominations *Pokemon Black and White 2 - 1 Nomination *Dead or Alive 5 - 1 Nomination *Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - 1 Nomination *Minecraft Xbox Edition - 1 Nomination *Assasins Creed III - 1 Nomination *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - 1 Nomination YouTube Video *Community Choice (by NinBuzz) - 1 Nomination *The Cinnamon Challenge - 2 Nomination *Hunted by Morgan Freeman - 2 Nominations *Cannon Something - 1 Nomination *Pewdiepie - 1 Nomination *Hunger Games Bad Lip Reading - 1 Nomination *Call Me Beep Me Maybe When You're Sober - 1 Nomination Actor *Josh Hutcherson - 1 Nomination *Warren Brown - 1 Nomination *Tom Hanks - 2 Nomination *Morgan Freeman - 1 Nomination *Christian Bale - 1 Nomination *Ian Somehalder - 1 Nomination *Andrew Garfield - 1 Nomination *Ryan Gosling - 1 Nomination Actress *Jennifer Lawrence - 6 Nominations *Emma Stone - 1 Nomination *Anne Hathaway - 1 Nomination *Michelle Williams - 1 Nomination Anime *Pokemon - 2 Nominations *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - 1 Nomination *Naruto - 2 Nominations *Nichijou - 1 Nomination *Legend of Korra - 3 Nominations Cartoon *SpongeBob - 2 Nominations *Gravity Falls - 4 Nominations *Regular Show - 1 Nomination *The Amazing World of Gumball - 1 Nomination *Adventure Time - 1 Nomination *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - 1 Nomination Video Game System *Wii U - 1 Nomination *PC - 1 Nomination *3DS - 2 Nominations *PS3 - 2 Nominations *Wii - 2 Nominations *Xbox 360 - 2 Nominations Song *Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia - 2 Nominations *Dramatic Song by Toby Turner - 1 Nomination *Gangnam Style - 2 Nominations *Lights - Ellie Goulding - 1 Nomination *One More Night - 1 Nomination *I Found You - The wanted - 1 Nomination *Little Things by One Direction - 1 Nomination *Promises by Nero - 1 Nomination Book *The Limit - Kristen Landon - 1 Nomination *Hunger Games Series - 4 Nominations *Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close - 1 Nomination *The Mark of Athena - 3 Nominations *Inheritence - 1 Nomination *The Rampage of Haruhi Suzumiya - 1 Nomination *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever - 1 Nomination NOMINATIONS ARE NOW CLOSED!!! Category:Blog posts